


令寡红愉悦的事情 1

by carbohyandrea



Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 令寡红愉悦的事情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046458
Kudos: 3





	令寡红愉悦的事情 1

1.训练官不加掩饰的……

「你别舔那个糖了。」Natasha拿着今天Maria刚刚发给她的作战计划，对着坐在自己身边的小女巫说道。小女巫正抱着沙发上的抱枕舔着一根棒棒糖。

「为什么？这个糖咬碎了吃起来就没意思了。」Wanda的伸出粉嫩的舌头在棒棒糖又舔了几下，然后放进嘴里吮吸着。

Natasha放下手上的文件凑近小女巫，咬着她的耳垂：「我会妒忌那颗糖哦。」说完把Wanda手上的那颗糖给夺走，直接吻上小女巫，小女巫把抱枕扔到一边抱上训练官，Natasha伸出舌头撬开小女巫的嘴。

嗯，草莓味。

2.深夜一点钟

「我睡不着。」

在Natasha的怀里乖乖地躺了半天的小女巫扯扯训练官的睡衣。

「Wanda，已经一点了，明天还要训练。」已经睡意朦胧的Natasha亲亲小女巫的额头，顺便为她盖了盖好被子，搂紧了小女巫：「快点睡吧。」

Wanda不安分的手探进Natasha的睡衣爬上她的胸口：「Nat……」她的手轻轻地挠着训练官的胸口。Natasha在背后抱着Wanda的手把她的睡裙拉上来，摸着她光滑的后背：「甜心，我累了。」

Wanda知道自己有点过分，她更知道在总部一整天的会议和工作让她的训练官筋疲力尽了，玩着Natasha睡衣上的扣子，她吻了吻训练官的唇：「明天早上补偿我。」一只手仍在Natasha的衣服里不肯出来。

Natasha一手搂抱着她心爱的小女巫，另一只手把Wanda正玩着自己扣子的手摁住：「好。」

3.Wanda咬紧嘴唇挺胸看着训练官

「啊……」小女巫背对着训练官颤抖着，Natasha一手圈着小女巫的腰：「怎么，累了吗？」

她松开小女巫的腰让她趴在柔软的床上，然后伸出手轻轻地揉捏小女巫胸口的红果，小女巫喘着气，Romanoff在揉捏的同时伸出另一只手从Wanda漂亮的后颈开始一路向下蜿蜒，直到她的腰窝然后稍稍按了按：「你要是累了，我们可以……」

小女巫翻了个身躺在床上，咬紧自己刚刚被吻得红肿的嘴唇挺了挺胸看着她的训练官：「我还要。」

4.搭档出任务前的亲吻

「一切都要小心哦。」Wanda为心爱的训练官整理了一下衣领。

训练官帮小女巫把脸前的碎发整理好：「给他们点颜色瞧瞧。」说完之后亲昵地捏了捏Wanda的脸颊。周围的特工们正紧张又有序地做最后的准备，面对面站着的两人看上去格外违和。

小女巫看着训练官宠溺又充满期望的眼神：「我保证不让你失望。」

Natasha看着自信满满的小女巫，在她柔软的唇上留下一记吻：「等会回来了我还有奖励。」

「Nat，我们要走了。」Steve在一边提醒道。

黑寡妇和美国队长几乎是同时闯入那栋大楼，绯红女巫稍后一些，她摸摸自己的嘴唇，心想这次可要好好表现。

5.一起泡在浴缸里帮对方擦沐浴露

绯红女巫坐在满是泡泡的浴缸里，她的脖子上还有几道新鲜的吻痕。她从一边的架子上拿下那瓶沐浴露挤了一些在自己的手心。这时候，她的训练官正好走进来。

身材极好的Natasha完全一丝顾虑也没有，把浴袍解开扔在洗手台上，慢慢地坐进浴缸里。Wanda正忙着给自己的手臂抹沐浴露，Natasha和她面对面坐着，两人都没有说话。

这时候，小女巫突然扑向Natasha，把自己手上多出来的沐浴露擦到Natasha光洁白净的脖子上，再到锁骨，肩膀。

Natasha带着宠溺的笑：「转过去。」

小女巫乖乖地转过身，坐在训练官的大腿上，Natasha轻轻地把她后颈上的碎发拨开，帮Wanda给后背擦上沐浴露。突然小女巫往后一靠在训练官的身上蹭几下：「我靠蹭的就行了。」

6.一同整理书房里的档案和书

「我们什么时候可以弄完这一大堆？」Wanda坐在地上愁眉苦脸的。

她们刚搬进这个温馨漂亮的公寓一个月，整理其它地方和工作早就让她们花光了所有的精力，这个周末她们终于决定要把公寓里最后没被收拾过的书房给好好收拾一下。

Natasha认真地给不同的档案标上日期放在书架上：「Wanda，如果你帮着我一起的话，我会很感激的。」她余光瞟见小女巫现在整躺在地上打开一本书，把双腿举起靠在书架上看着。她一边看着那本书一边咬着自己的嘴唇，整个过程那样天真但是又那样……诱人。

Natasha灵机一动，她把那一层书架收拾好之后，来到Wanda身边轻轻跪下在她耳边说道：「Wanda，如果你现在跟我一起收拾……」

这个事情的结局就是小女巫红着脸和训练官一起把书房收拾好了，然后Natasha在书房的沙发上好好地奖励了一顿，至于Natasha对Wanda说了什么，我们到现在都不知道，但是小女巫那天一定很满足。

7.逛超市

「你跑慢一点好吗？」Natasha推着一个大大的购物车跟在兴奋的小女巫后面。

Wanda很享受做这些普通的生活琐事，她可以是一个年轻的，纠结今天是吃蜜瓜味的奶油蛋糕还是吃巧克力味和麦片的少女，而不是那个天赋异禀的绯红女巫。

Natasha好不容易才追上在超市里策马奔腾的小女巫，不过追上她的方法可不这么理想。

Wanda踩到了一个滚到地上的黄桃罐头，险些没摔倒。Natasha推着小车赶紧追上她：「我刚怎么说的，不是说了别跑那么快吗，好歹看看路。」虽然语气带着责怪，但她还是赶紧蹲下检查小女巫的脚踝：「要是扭伤了怎么办。」

小女巫等训练官把自己的脚踝摸了个遍确认没事之后，抓住了训练官的手臂摇晃着：「别担心啦，我没事的！」然后乖乖地贴着训练官和她一起穿梭在货架之间。

「Nat，糖拿一点。」

「那个饼干。」

「Nat,我们还没去拿冰淇淋。」

「还有甜甜圈！」

最后Natasha Romanoff推着满满一车的战利品，拎着一个抱着甜甜圈咬得正欢的小女巫走向停车场。

8.在凌晨三点在雪中漫步

纽约这个冬天的第一场雪可把Wanda给激动坏了。那天晚上她们正准备在家里看电影，突然Wanda留意到了天空中洋洋洒洒飘下来的鹅絮一样的雪，她激动地放下手中的杯子跑到窗边：「Nat你看，下雪啦！」

Natasha抖开毛毯走向Wanda并且帮她披上：「你就穿了件薄薄的睡衣，别冻着。」然后搂着小女巫，两人静静地看了一会雪。

即使屋里开了暖气，Natasha还是害怕小女巫会着凉。

「要是我们现在不去做爆米花和准备棉花糖，就赶不上电影开始了。」黑寡妇小声提醒道。

看完电影的大约是凌晨三点，雪下了几个小时。小女巫望向窗外，地上、房顶上、树上都已经披上了一层白色，她哀求道：「我们出去走走可以吗？」

黑寡妇对她一般都是有求必应的，于是她答应了小女巫。

凌晨三点，街上很安静，Natasha和Wanda戴着围巾在雪中静静地挽着手散步。干净的雪地上留下两串脚印。Natasha帮小女巫把挂在她长长的睫毛上的小雪花轻轻地擦掉：「冷不冷？」

「不冷。」小女巫露出一个甜甜的笑：「今年的圣诞我们在家里过好吗？」

「当然好。」

两人在雪中又走了十几分钟，后来Natasha一直牵着Wanda的手并且把它放在自己的外套口袋里。


End file.
